


Sugar, Honey, Iced Tea

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Minami Week 2017 - 12th - 19th June [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, As in Victor level of dramatic, M/M, Overdramatic Minami, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: CrushesFt. Over dramatic Minami, crushes (obviously) and one very embarrassed Yuri Plisetsky (Phichit means well).





	Sugar, Honey, Iced Tea

1.  
“SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!”

With a distressed wail, Minami flung himself over the rink wall, drawing the attention of his rinkmates and coaches.

“Minami, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Groaning, he lifted his head to meet his coach’s eyes.

“Dying coach. Dying of attraction to unattainable people. I fear that I may have to stop competing in order to save myself.”

“Enough with the dramatics and go stretch.”

Grumbling under his breath, he pushed off the wall and dragged himself away to an empty corridor. In his mind, he was being perfectly reasonable about the whole situation. Having a crush on a fellow competitor was probably the worst thing that could have happened.

Especially Phichit Chulanont.

With his flawless makeup and friendly attitude, and the determination to include everyone…

“DAMMIT!”

Folding himself flat to the floor, he let out a muffled scream. Really, why did crushes have to be so difficult?

 

2.  
Oh hell no.

This was not happening again.

He’d befriended the Thai skater, gotten over the crush and had agreed to visit him as his home rink in America. Yet here was Katsuki Yuuri, with his flawless step sequences and beautiful movements, leaning on the rink wall drinking water and looking absolutely flawless.

Why was his life so cruel?

“I hate crushes…”

“Don’t we all?”

“I’m going to quit skating, this isn’t fair.”

“Please don’t.”

He huffed, settling on the floor.

“Fine. Skaters need to stop being so hot.”

“What?”

“NOTHING!”

 

3.  
For gods sake.

What was it with him and falling for fellow skaters?

“Hey Minami! Hope to see you on the podium again this year!”

“Y-you too Guang-Hong!”

“Call me Ji! After all, I’ll be the one taking you all to dinner when I win gold.”

As his rival skipped away, he groaned and lent against his coach, feeling too emotionally drained to jump around like he usually did. Sighing in annoyance, she pushed him upright, scolding him for not doing his stretches.

Finding an area to stretch in meant he would likely see Guang-Hong again.

The glare from his coach left him no other option and he frowned, complaining before giving up and going off to find an empty corridor.

“If I did because of not being allowed to express my distress about being attracted to fellow skaters I’m blaming you.”

"GO STRETCH!"

 

4.  
The realisation hit him at midnight. Of all time, especially when he was training at the same rink that very day (technically).

Jean-Jacques Leory was too good looking for him and engaged.

Burying his head into a pillow, he screamed. A knock on his door startled him and he squeaked, diving off the bed and sliding under it.

“Minami? Is everything okay? I heard you scream.”

“I’m fine JJ. Just saw a spider that’s all, I’ve got rid of it.”

“Alright, tell me if you need anything. Night!”

Never mind. JJ was a good person overall.

“Stupid stupid stupid.”

Hitting himself in the face repeatedly, he contemplated, not for the first time in his life, quitting skating because the competition met far too many of his dating standards.

 

5.  
Really?

Wailing in distress, he rolled around the floor of his childhood home, much to the bemusement of his parents and brother. They’d insisted that he invited his friends along with him, and the first to arrive would be Leo and Ji.

Of course they would.

The issue wasn’t that they were together, it was the fact that he’d stupidly let himself fall for none other than Leo de la Iglesia.

_“Minami dear? What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing apart from the fact that I keep falling in love with people I can’t have.”_

_“Soon enough you’ll find someone you can settle with. Now come, they’ll be here soon."_

Begrudgingly, he stopped and stood, standing still for a moment as he swayed.

Right.

They’ll be here soon.

Dragging his feet to the kitchen, he listened as his parents and brother chattered to each other, freezing when he heard his name mentioned.

“Don’t you think that that Plisetsky from Russia had a similar program to Minami’s first senior one?”

“Well it was certainly more bouncy than his others.”

_Plisetsky huh? Nah, he would never mimick my skating. He didn’t even remember that we skated together in Juniors._

 

+1  
“Minami!"

He jumped, looking over his shoulder and frowning at whoever had dared to interrupt his peaceful respite from the music and dancing. Having spent most of his childhood skating, he found all the games and sound overwhelming inside the hall. It probably didn’t help that he wasn’t entirely sure what the etiquette was at weddings.

Who’s great idea was it to put him in the same room as his old skater crushes at the same time?

Speak of the devil, Phichit waved at him, dragging someone behind him.

“Here, this guy expressed an interest in saying hello, now I’m off to find Seung, bye!”

Sputtering in surprise, he caught the person pushed towards him as Phichit ran off and shut the balcony doors, leaving him alone with the person in his arms. They groaned, slipping out of his fading grip and straightening out their suit.

Oh god.

Yuri Plisetsky stood in front of him, glaring like everything that had happened had been his fault.

“Katsudon and Victor left me in the care of Phichit. Phichit of all people! Can’t trust that guy with any secret, he’ll try and help you out no matter what I swear.”

“E-eh?"

His eyes widened in surprise as Yuri lent on the balcony next to him, huffing quietly.

“I can do it myself, I just need time and to be co- never mind, you don’t want to hear me ramble.”

“It’s fine if you want to.”

A soft exhale of air made him turn to see Yuri looking… vulnerable and open to the world.

_Where did the Russian Ice Tiger go and who replaced him with a kitten?_

“Fine fine, if you’re willing,” he sighs deeply, looking out across the hotel grounds, “but you’re probably not going to like it.”

He straightened up at these words, realising that it was perhaps the most serious look he’d ever seen gracing Yuri’s face.

“Everyone seems to think that Otabek and I have something going on but you see, he’s aro so he’d never return my non-existing feelings. But whilst the whole world has been obsessing over that, they overlooked the person I’d truly fallen in love with.” Pausing for a moment, Yuri slid his hand along the railing and interlinked their fingers, squeezing gently. “They managed to overlook one of the most vibrant skaters in the world, someone who’s first senior routine I mimicked in a desperate bid to grab their attention. Somehow, they managed to overlook you Minami. I went and fell head over heels with you.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, and when they do he squeezes back with a smile that says everything is okay.

Sure, he’d had confessions from fans, complete and utter strangers, but coming from someone who he’d admired for so long?

That was an entirely new feeling and one that wasn’t unwelcome.

“Sounds like a confession Yuri.”

“I-it is…”

Lifting their entwined hands, he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s knuckles, chuckling at the light gasp emitted.

“Then won’t you take care of me? Even if it ends up being a short amount of time, won’t you?”

“Is that your way of saying yes?”

“The Japanese way.”

They giggle, pressing their foreheads together and winding their free arms around the other’s waist. There is something magical about standing on a balcony only illuminated by the soft glow of the moon and candles flickering in the wind, casting dancing shadows across their suits.

“May I kiss you Yuri?”

There is a moment where neither moves before Yuri nods and he’s leaning forward, lips slightly puckered and willing. Hesitantly, he meets him in the middle.

Soft lips meet his own, moving uncertainly against each other. He matches Yuri’s movements, slow and leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world. Drawing away, their eyes meet once more and suddenly they’re both giggling, clinging to each other in delight.

Who knew that one day he’d find that special person?


End file.
